The Order
'The Knights of Time' The Order is one of the highest and longest secret societies ever in the history of mankind. The origin of The Order spans back thousands of years, even more if you believe the legends. The Italians of the 16th century, the Americans of the 18th-21th century, and even in the world today; The Order has been around secretly controlling every little detail of the world. And throughout this time, they clashed with the Assassin Clan known as The Brotherhood. Throughout history no matter what it was about, The Brotherhood always seemed to get in the way of what The Order was trying to do. The Order consists of high profit organizations and people of power. Unlike the Assassins, they may not hold the most physical attributes but they have a strength in numbers, bankroll, and pure luck. The Order sought to create a perfect world, although their interpretation thereof - emphasizing purpose, order and control over the freedom of individuals - directly contrasted the ideals of their sworn enemies, the Assassin Order. The Order believed in the power of ancient artifacts that granted the holder insane amounts of power. The massive super weapons were split into seven pieces. Throughout all of history, the two clans fought for the control of these weapons. Because of this difference in ideology, the Order became involved in a covert war against the Assassins, spanning centuries and continuing into the modern era. The war itself cost thousands of lives throughout time and all being under the shadow of the public eye. 'The Order Now' After the eradication of The Assassins, The Order quickly gained control of whatever they pleased. The world became their playground so to speak. Because there was no one to act against The Order, after The Third World War the seven artifacts that were used for sheer power and force were found by this clan. The Order now uses them to possess unworldly power. But of course they will never use these powers in the sight of public because of the fact that they remain secret and behind the shadows. But as the time rolled on and things began to change, their current leader is more lenient. Kasaihana City is one of the major points for The Order. Even with people like Keyome Tasanagi, Tetsu Ryoji, and the late Donnie Yun who think they run that city, they are mearly pawns set by The Order themselves. Almost nothing can go by unseen by this large and vast group of people. 'The Knights' The soldiers for The Order are simply known as The Knights. Their power and strength can vary depending on the choice of the Knight. Because they are soldiers, they are required to be fighters and damn good ones at that. They are doused in the power of one of the seven artifacts and with that, they gain a small portion of that mystical energy. A lot of times, The Knights will easily use weapons like guns or swords instead of using the mystical power to it's full extent. The power granted by the artifacts all remain the same. *Injury becomes almost nothing to harm after they receive the gifts. Bullets can go right through their bodies and the mystical power granted by these artifacts allow the user to quickly heal without much delay. *Along with that, their natural strength becomes the strength of ten men. Through they cannot necessarily grow any stronger, things can change depending on how hard the user works. Victor Van Varex " Consume the world in power..." Ra's_al_Ghul_LSH_01.jpg Ra's_al_Ghul_0009.jpg Little is known of the early years of the nearly immortal Vlad but it is accepted that he has lived for many centuries due to his high control in Pyscho Power. Such a master with it at this point that it's able to restore his youth. A brilliant master of strategy and organization, Vlad's goal is to save the Earth from ecological devastation by destroying most of its population. He fears none as a worthy foe, and has even fewer allies because of it. He uses the Order to achieve his goals to perfection. ''History Vlad is an international terrorist and assassin whose ultimate goal is a world in perfect environmental balance. He believes that the best method by which this can be achieved is to eliminate most of humanity. Vlad usually tries to assault the world's human populace with a biological weapon, such as a genetically-engineered virus. Vlad's early life and exact age are somewhat difficult to recount by any that know him. As told in his journals, Vlad was born over nine hundred years ago to a tribe of desert nomads somewhere in Arabia, near a city whose inhabitants' ancestors have journeyed to the Arabian Peninsula from China. Vlad was interested in science from an early age, and abandons his tribe to live in the city, where he can conduct his scientific research. He becomes a physician and marries a woman named Alexis, the love of his life. Vlad's discovers the secret of Hadou and Pyscho energy and others like it. And saves a dying prince by fuling him with it. The prince, who is sadistic to begin with, is driven completely insane by Pyscho energy, He proceeds to strangle Alexis, on whom he has already had his eye for some time. The ruler of the city, unwilling to admit to himself his son's culpability, declares Vlad guilty of the crime and sentences him to a slow, tortured death in a cage with Alexi's corpse. Vlad is set free by the son of a dying elderly woman, whom Vlad had earlier examined. The son feels that he owes Vlad a debt for easing his mother's suffering during her last few hours. He and the son head into the desert to seek the tribe of Vlad's birth. Vlad convinces the head of his tribe, his uncle, to follow Vlad in his quest for revenge by promising the downfall of the king of the city. By understanding the germ theory of disease hundreds of years before anyone else, Vlad is able to infect the prince with a deadly virus by sending him contaminated fabrics. When the ruler of the city comes to ask Vlad to cure the prince again, Vlad kills both him and his son. Vlad then leads his tribe to raze the city to the ground and kill all of its inhabitants. Subsequently, Vlad declares himself the " Oni's Fang. " Vlad spends the next several centuries journeying the world. He fights in the Napoleonic Wars and the French Revolution and becomes a formidable warrior. During this time, Vlad his uncle, and the boy are all using the Pyscho power to prolong their lives until an incident in London. Vlad catches the boy writing his own memoirs in their original language, of which Vlad has forbidden all records. During a battle, Vlad kills the boy and flees. When he returns to their home in London, his uncle has vanished with the remnants of their historical records. Over time, he becomes a master of many forms of combat, notably fencing. He also builds up vast wealth and creates The Order, a vast international organization. According heavy documents of world history: "It has been whispered in the darkest places for 500 years that a cartel of criminals has slowly sucked its way into the rich veins of the Earth. Many are its names spit from the mouths of men, but most often it is cursed only as ...The Order. It has a leader ... The Fang." The League of criminals, one of the many smaller organizations making up The Demon, is thus sometimes called "The Oni's claw" or "Oniclaw". Feltcher Steve 574972-batman605pg293vc.jpg David-cain.jpg 9232fe81225bcaef853ae32870a2b0fe.jpg Feltcher Steve is one of the world's premier assassins, whose victims have included some of the most famous and powerful people on the planet. He trained some of the best fighers in the world, even trained Keyth Tasanagi when he had been gone for the duration of 10 years. Feltcher desired a perfect partner with whom to carry out his assassination plans. Attempts to train young children resulted in failure, so he decided to conceive one himself. He found the perfect mother in a martial artist named Isabelle Nakayama. He watched her and her friend duel at a tournament and concluded that it was her friend Carolyn that was holding Isabelle back from her full potential. He murdered Carolyn and ambushed Isabelle with the help of Victor Van Varex and The Order In exchange for sparing her life, Isabelle agreed to bear Feltchers child and leave the child in his care for him to train. The child, Cassandra, would be Feltcher "One Who Is All," whose native tongue was one-on-one combat and ability to read people's intentions simply by their body language. The latter was a special gift that only that Isabelle and her family knew. After bearing his child, Isabelle set out to become sick with grief and soon died. Ever since then, he's been working as an assassian. And he needs to be dealt with... ASAP Powers/AbiltitesEdit The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. 'Applications' *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom Red Eye GalleryChar_1900x900_deadshot1_53191429b6f8e7.19917729.jpg Deadshot-Arrow.jpg deadshot_by_lauriegoodridge-d4nxfre.jpg One of Vlad's head men in the order, he's the trick shot killer. He never misses, EVER. His background is a mystery, it was said that he was genetically engineered through Nano-machines to be able to do the things that' he's capable of doing. Making him one of the most deadliest of the assassians ever. What he lacks in hand to hand. He makes up for in sheer gun combative sklls. Abilites and Powers *'Master Marksman''' *'Expert Assassin:' He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body. *'Physical Condition' *'Espionage' *'Hand to Hand Combatant (Advanced)' *'Tracking' ''Equipment *'RedEye Suit:' Floyd wears a very durable suit, able to withstand large explosions, gunfire at close range and electric shocks. *'RedEye Helmet:' The helmet is strengthened to be able to resist almost all physical attacks, the display has night vision, infrared, binoculars and thermal anemometer. The helmet also has hearing sensors, which enhance his senses to the point that he can hear a humming bird's wings flapping. 'Weapons' *'Wrist-Mounted Guns:' a pair of compact and silent wrist rifles with interchangeable barrels, allowing him to quickly recharge his weapon. The gun fires projectiles at high speeds, being able to penetrate resistant materials. *'Various Weapons:' Including grenades, rifles and automatic handguns. '''RedEye unmasked ' ' redeye.jpg Redeye.png ' Agent V 500px-Birds_of_Prey_Vol_3_11_Textless.jpg Date-Ivy.jpg Vivica Varex , The Daughter of Victor. She, like her sister is a gentically created clone from her fathers DNA. Made from his DNA and his previous wife Alexis. Vivica was raised by her father, and Feltcher Steve to be the perfect killer. Injecting her pathogeons that allowed all organic plant life to obey her every command, she's an extremly deadily foe. Trained in 20 accounts of martial arts, along with knowing 25 different langauges, she's highly intelligent and is a master of disquise. She belives in following her fathers cause under any circumstances, and will kill anyone that gets in there way. The dangerous experiments placed a deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her blood stream that make her touch deadly and allowed her to boost her immunity to all poisons, viruses, bacteria, and fungi. This immunity also includes Venom, The Godfrey Industry Drug. Some studies have even gone so far as to depict her as more plant than human, breathing CO2 and requiring sunlight to survive. V is known to be able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so.She specializes in hybrids and can create the most potently powerful toxins in Kasaihana City. Often these toxins are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a number of varieties, from mind-controlling drugs to instantly fatal narcotics. She can control plants with her mind. For example, when attacking Kin Tasanagi and Red Velvet, she controled a tree's massive vine in attempts of decpitating the two, bashing it through the walls of red velvets home. She can use plants in almost any way possible she can even exhale mind-controlling spores in the form of a blown kiss. She is also shown to be a skilled gymnast and hand-to-hand combat. *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom Code Named: Breaker Category:Organization Category:Blistering Cold Saga Category:The Order